You See, I Met Her on Craigslist
by Keanan765
Summary: Yes, yes, I know. That's how you get murdered. But she could write in complete sentences, so she couldn't be that bad, right? Written with IceCreamIceQueen. Shorter, drabble-like.


We had the same car, a silver Mazda, and I wasn't sure if she'd stalked me beforehand, or what.

If I'm not back by midnight, or don't call you, here's her license plate number. Wish me luck.

I sent Kristoff the picture. Less than two seconds later, he replied.

Good luck.

I'd given her the address of my apartment complex, but not my apartment number. I wasn't that naive.

I wasn't naive, and I wasn't scared, which was totally why I hadn't just pulled my can of pepper spray out of my bag-

Okay, Anna, let's just take a moment to calm down, I thought to myself. What kind of axe-murderer would take you to see Beauty And The Beast? What kind of axe-murderer loves Disney films?

The same axe-murderer who let you ramble on about the difference between "climatic" and "climactic" for two hours straight yesterday.

Shut up, brain.

"Anna?"

I'd recognise that voice (from our Skype chats) anywhere. I whirled round, conscious of how strange I must look, staring at the boot of her car and holding a can of mace. So much for good first impressions.

"Anna!" she said again, stepping towards me and giving me a big hug. "It's so good to meet you in person!"

She was so beautiful, and so elegant. I felt like an awkward high schooler all over again.

"Hi," she said, drawing back from the hug, apparently not perturbed by my idiotic silence. I put the mace back in my bag as surreptitiously as possible.

"H-Hi… Hi, me?" God, I should just bury myself now.

But then, she giggled, behind a hand, and it was all okay. "Yes, hi you."

"Hi…"

"I was waiting across the street," she said. "Do you want to get in?"

"Sure!"

I buckled myself in, and, with one last smile, we took off.

"You know, you're the first person I've met on Craigslist who hasn't replied to my 'hi' with a dick pic," I said.

She laughed. "Oh dear."

"N-not that I'm saying you have a dick-"

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Or maybe I was imagining it. Oh God. Fix the situation, Anna.

"But it's totally fine if you do! Totally fine. Seriously. I just like people, haha. You. I really like you. Uh, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

She glanced at me and smiled. "Yes, you are. But I'm used to it."

"Hey!"

"'Irregardless isn't actually a word, but everyone thinks it is, you know? I just want to write on everyone's foreheads: 'Irregardless is not a word!', because, I swear, if I see it one more time I'll just scream, really really loud,'" she said, in this really… frothy… voice.

I was disgusted. "Was that supposed to be an impression of me?"

"I was in all the school plays in high school. My impressions are terrific."

"You don't talk much about your childhood."

She sighed. "Anna…"

I waited.

"I have to be upfront with you." She turned and glanced at me for so long that I was afraid we were about to crash. "Anna… I'm transgender. My childhood was a mix of pain and confusion. I've blocked most of it out. I-I understand, if you don't want to see me anymore."

I blinked. That explained why she'd casually asked me what I thought about Michigan's bathroom laws two days ago.

She's waiting for an answer, Anna…

Oh yeah.

I snapped out of my thoughts. She was looking at me as if she'd just told me she didn't believe in the Oxford Comma- in other words, as if she was waiting for me to get out of the car right that second, whether we were in motion or not.

"Um," I said, after a beat. "It's cool?" It didn't really bother me. Like I said, I like people. Their 'equipment' doesn't really matter.

Her whole body relaxed. "I didn't want to tell you until later because- because I'm a coward, I guess. I've been on too many dates with so-called 'feminists', and I… I wanted you to see me as 'Elsa', not 'Transgender Elsa', you know? But I should be honest and upfront with you. I really like you, Anna. You understand, though, right?"

I nodded, and then realised she was concentrating on, you know, driving. "I understand why you hadn't wanted to tell me. I'm just relieved you're not an axe murderer."

She laughed again. I was already addicted to the sound of it, so much richer in person than through my tinny headphones. "I'm glad you're not one either, Anna. Especially considering the statistical likelihood of me being murdered. Craigslist… really was a last resort. But I met you on there, so I'm happy."

"I'm happy, too."

We fell silent for a few miles, and then I said: "you know what I could murder, though?"

She glanced at me. "What?"

"An ice cream sundae. A big chocolate one."

"There's a sundae place not far from the cinema," she said. "We have time to grab one before the movie, if you want?"

"It's a date."

A/N: wtf Anna you're supposed to meet in a public place, that's not very safe- a rhyme by IceCreamIceQueen. Seriously kids, don't be Anna. Meet in a public place. /safetyannouncement.


End file.
